


The Haunting of Silverwood House

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [44]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Ghosts & Hauntings prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Things that go bump in the nightIn which a routine ghost hunt turns way more real than the Mysterious Unknown team can handle.





	The Haunting of Silverwood House

“I don’t like this,” Rodney muttered.

_Someone take note. McKay’s not happy._

“Ha, ha. Idiot.”

Rodney was sitting in a darkened, creepy room at the rear of the old, reputedly haunted house they were investigating. The place had been empty for about fifteen years and it was in terrible shape: rotting curtains, broken windows, inches of dust on every surface. He was surprised no-one was falling through the floors, to be honest.

Speaking of which, the ceiling creaked over his head. Rodney knew it was just John’s team, but it still sent a little shiver down his spine. Evan, Ronon and Laura were stalking around the overgrown grounds before tackling the basement. All things being equal, Rodney was happy to be where he was. He didn’t believe in ghosts, not really, but he was just as susceptible to the spooky ambiance as anyone.

He checked the monitors. No action on the trap cams, and the live feed from the POV cams and the handhelds that John and Evan used were showing the usual haunted-house stuff: cobwebs, shadows, furniture draped in sheets. Rodney wouldn’t have been at all surprised to see a murderous doll or a headless ghost clanking with chains.

“John, check your levels.”

_There a problem with the audio?_

“No, it’s good. All good. Just checking.”

Truthfully, there was no reason to check anyone’s levels, especially John’s. Rodney was just concerned because it hadn’t been that long since John’s maybe ghostly encounter in Turkey. John had been understandably freaked out about it at the time. Rodney’d never had any otherworldly run-ins himself. Sure, the team had come across some questionable things during their investigations, but he wasn’t a believer. Not like Kyle.

_Ronon for Kyle._

_Go ahead Ronon._

_Found some headstones._

Rodney grimaced and checked Evan’s feed. Yup. There they were, lit up by the night vision lenses. Three headstones, all overgrown with weeds and vines. Silverwood House was a horror show.

_See if you can get clear shots of the engravings. We can research after._

_Copy that._

There hadn’t been anything in the briefings about a cemetery, Rodney was pretty sure about that. What else was lurking in the dark to surprise them?

As if in response to his unvoiced question, something creaked in the room with Rodney at the same time something flashed past one of the trap cameras. He whipped out his flashlight and switched it on, shining it around the room. Nothing there, of course.

“Rodney for Laura. Can you check camera two? Something was moving over there.”

_On it._

Rodney watched the feed until Laura’s face filled the screen. She waved at Rodney and he rolled his eyes.

_Nothing here. What did you see?_

“I have no idea.”

_Aww, are you having –_

Whatever mocking thing she’d been about to say was drowned out by the sound of multiple doors slamming shut all at once.

_What the fuck?_

_Who’s in the house right now? Sound off!_

_Guys? What’s going on?_

“I’m getting the fuck out of here, that’s what’s going on!” Rodney turned in a circle, trying to shine the flashlight everywhere at once.

_Stand down, McKay. I’m sure there’s a reasonable –_

Rodney watched as the door to his room swung open and then slammed shut again.

“Fuck that.”

_Ronon for Kyle, what’s going on?_

_We’re coming out! We’re coming out!_

_Laura for Kyle. There’s some weird fog rolling in out here._

_Hold tight, Rodney. We’re on our way._

Rodney was already packing up his equipment, trying to keep one eye on the door while he did so. The next time it opened John was coming through and Rodney let out a relieved breath.

“Leave it and let’s go,” John said. “We’ll come back for it in the morning.”

“I’m not just leaving it here! This equipment is very sensitive, not to mention expensive.”

The door slammed three times in succession. John and Rodney shared a wide-eyed look of fear. 

“It’ll be fine,” Rodney agreed, his heart pounding in his ears. “Let’s go.”

He was afraid the door wouldn’t open, that they’d be trapped in the house, but luckily that wasn’t the case. Though even once they got out to the fog-shrouded yard he could hear doors still banging inside the house.

There were very few investigations that the MU team didn’t finish, but Silverwood House was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** With this prompt what else could I do but revisit this ‘verse? ::grins:: In the timeline this falls during the pre-slash stage of John and Rodney’s relationship.


End file.
